medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel Blitz
The 'Opel Blitz '''truck was the german general purpose truck in World War 2. It was manufactured from 1930 to 1975. It was the main transportation truck for troops and supplies. Over 130,000 units were produced by 1944. In the Medal of Honor series the Opel Blitz can be found every title which set in North Africa, Italy or Central Europe. There are a few different versions of the truck in the series such as an unique ambulance version and fuel truck version. Medal of Honor and Underground Opel Blitz trucks can be seen in both games. In Medal of Honor on one mission Patterson was tasked to destroy them. In Underground Opel Blitz can be first seen on the first mission where Jacques Batiste stole on but quickly got killed by german soldiers and crashed the truck. Later in the mission Hunting the Desert Fox Afrika Korps Opel Blitzs can be seen. Blitz Underground.jpg|Opel Blitz in ''Medal of Honor: Underground. Body destroyed Opel Blitz.jpg|Body destroyed Opel Blitz. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead and Breakthrough The Opel Blitz plays a major role as a vechile in Allied Assault and it's expansion packs. It first mentoined and seen in the first mission of Allied Assault where Mike Powell and a small Ranger Rescue Team used two captured Opel Blitz trucks to infiltrate into Arzew. Later Powell had to sabotage Opel Blitz trucks in the Afrika Korps motor pool. The truck was often used as an escape vechile. It was often used by the enemy to deliver troops to the field or chase after the player. They can be destroyed. Opel Afrika.jpg|Afrika Korps Opel Blitz. Opel Snow.jpg|Snow covered Opel Blitz. MOHAA 2017-07-24 12-41-15-39.jpg|Opel Blitz with different paint. moh_spearhead 2019-03-19 19-01-27-210.jpg|Unique variant Medal of Honor: Frontline The Opel Blitz returns in Frontline. It can be seen in a few mission most notably in Eye Of The Storm and The Golden Lion. In Eye Of The Storm Patterson has to destroy four Opel Blitz fuel trucks. Later on A Chance Meeting a unique flatbed Opel can be seen and can be destroyed by throwing grenades underneath it. In The Golden Lion troop carrier version can be found with a camo painting. Patterson has to leak the oil from the truck from prevent the enemy chasing the player. In Nijmegen Bridge and Yard by Yard a unique ambulance version can be seen and have to be escorted throughout the level. It is distinguished by it's Red Cross in both sides of the truck as well it's yellow painting. Opel Blitz Yellow MOHF.jpg|Opel Blitz in Medal of Honor: Frontline Opel Blitz Flatbed MOHF.jpg|Flatbed version Opel Blitz Laundry MOHF.jpg|Laundry variant. Opel Blitz Ambulance MOHF.jpg|Ambulance version. Fuel truck MOHF.jpg|Fuel truck version. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator Three Opel Blitz trucks appear on the Covering Fire level. When they show up they bring two soldiers. The truck can be destroyed by a grenade. Opel Blitz Infiltrator.jpg|Opel Blitz in Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Medal of Honor: European Assault The Opel Blitz can be seen around most of the campaigns but cannot be used or be destroyed. It appears in some of the multiplayer maps as well. Opel Blitz MOHEA.jpg|Opel Blitz in Medal of Honor: European Assault. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The Opel Blitz can be seen around in a few levels and can be heared driven around delivering german reinforcments in a few levels. Like it's European Assault counterpart it cannot be used or destroyed. Opel Blitz MOHV.jpg|Opel Blitz in Medal of Honor: Vanguard Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 The Opel Blitz returns in both Heroes and Heroes 2. Like before it still cannot be used or destroyed. In Heroes one it appears in a lot of the single player missions as well in the multiplayer levels as well. In Heroes 2 Lt.Berg used one to escape from the Port and infiltrate into the City. At the end of the Monastry level Berg used a mortar to destroy several Opel Blitz trucks. Opel Blitz Heroes.jpg|Opel Blitz in the Medal of Honor: Heroes Opel Blitz Heroes 2 (1).jpg|Opel Blitz in the Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Opel Blitz Heroes 2 (2).jpg|The Opel Blitz that Berg used to get to the town. Medal of Honor: Airborne The Opel Blitz is appear almost every level. In The Opening end cutscene Opel Blitz trucks can be seen in the allied convoy instead of a GMC CCKW truck which was the standard general purpose truck of the allied forces. Opel Blitz MOHA.jpg|Opel Blitz in Medal of Honor: Airborne Medal of Honor (2010) In the mission "Belly of the Beast " a wrecked Opel Blitz can be spotted amongst the wrecked soviet vehicles. Blitz MOH2010.jpg|Destroyed Opel Blitz in Medal of Honor 2010. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Vehicles Category:German Veiches Category:Trucks